


Family?

by freeforall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Self-Harm, Spanking, Trouble, mama natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeforall/pseuds/freeforall
Summary: Natasha who has never thought about being a mother now finds herself in a situation where she has to be a mother to a very stubborn and rebellious 12-year-old witch. Wanda who remembers very little of what a mother is doesn't know what to expect out of all the outcomes.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Avengence





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this but I love Wanda and Nat mother-daughter relationships and it like why not.

Sokovia is in ruins, hundreds are dead, men, women, children all dead. Thousands homeless. The country was wrecked, destroyed everything was under rubble and fire nothing was left. Sokovia was no longer habitable at least not now or maybe ever. Natasha knew Tony was already working on a charity fund for the people of Sokovia but that wouldn't change the lives that were taken it didn't matter how much was given back to the people of Sokovia they could never gain what was lost and that Natasha knew.

But Natasha was more worried about the child that was curled up in a ball at the corner of the quinjet, they were still in Sokovia but were planning on leaving soon, and not once had she looked at anyone or anything she just sat there crying for the loss of her brother, her home and everything. Natasha knew she was going to need someone to guide her to be there for her even if she says she doesn't or denies it she needs someone to show her that she is worth being alive and that's she, not a weapon.

Wanda Maximoff was lost in a sea of noise and chaos. She had nothing and no one left in the world. She was now a solitary figure in a world of enemies. She was angry with herself and everyone around her. Why shouldn't she be? She'd been orphaned at the age of six, but at least then she'd had her brother, Pietro. But now she had not even him. He was gone. It had taken mere seconds for him to ripped away from her. For the entirety of her family to be gone.

Wanda was a mess her long reddish-brown hair was dirty and falling apart from its braid, her clothes were falling apart they were torn and had holes on them, she had lost her shoe somewhere during the battle with Ultron. Her hands were raw, her knees were skinned and her feet bleeding from stepping on glass and her back was bruised. Wanda who was planning on staying on Sokovia to die just like her brother to join him. She didn't have anything to live for after everything was taken away from her she was all alone she had no one. But a woman found her and brought her to the plane she tried to put her in a seat but she had fallen to the floor and curled into herself. The woman hadn't spoken to her but she didn't need to.  
The woman who feared the past that she was trying to forget a past she was desperately trying to run from but it always seemed to catch up with her. The red-haired woman. The trained spy. A trained weapon. A trained killer just like her but with more experience.

Maybe the woman wanted to hurt her for showing her those nightmares. Wanda wasn't sure. But isn't like Wanda cared. What did she have to live for? Nothing she had nothing to live for.

"I'm not angry at you and I'm not going to harm you, I plan on helping you," Natasha said in a calm tone. She wanted the girl to trust her and not think she going to do something malicious. Natasha also needs to make sure she was fed soon to, and something light as she was certain she had very little to eat and most of her food was probably stolen. The girl was underweight, the girl was also short too short for her age although Natasha didn't know she was certain she was shorter than most kids her age. She realized how small the girl was when she carried her to the quinjet.  
Natasha knew currently that Steve and Stark were looking for Banner. Hawkeye was being treated by a medic. Thor was somewhere, but she was not sure where. They would all be on board soon.

The child sniffed but didn't cry. She finally looked up at Natasha.

"Why? HYDRA wouldn't show the same mercy if the tables were turned," she whispered. It was the only thing she could compare the situation to, though she'd not lived on a HYDRA base for nearly three years.

"I'm not HYDRA. You and I, we are a lot alike and I cannot leave you in a country that wishes you harm. I can't leave you with people who want you dead for something that is not your fault."

Wanda looked at her, shock evident on her face. She wasn't HYDRA anymore? How was that possible? That was one of the first lessons they taught you — you stay at HYDRA for life or you die. There was no in-between. HYDRA had taken her and Pietro off the streets when they were seven. That had been a hard-learned lesson. It had been harder when they'd been forced on the streets unless needed for battle. But even then they'd known better than to deny HYDRA.

The second had been to do as they were told or face the consequences. Wanda, for the most part, had easily done as she was told. Pietro had not until later. Not until they stopped punishing him and started punishing his sister for his misdeeds. He behaved after that. Not that it mattered anymore.

"You will have to sit in a seat and buckle in when we take off," Natasha said quietly.

The girl shrugged but didn't move. Natasha had many things running through her mind. How is she going to help this girl? Could she help her when she herself was broken? Could she be the person the girl needed? She had no idea what the girl name was nor had she told her own, maybe she could start there.

Natasha stood with grace, her movements eloquently gliding her body across the floor as she knelt by the girl.

"I'm Natasha and I want you to be part of my family." 

Natasha watched the girl careful waiting for her reaction or rejection but the girl only shook before looking up at Natasha with tears running down her face. Wanda didn't know what to think should she stay or should she run and run until she couldn't run anymore but she didn't want to run she didn't want to be alone and the lady- Natasha was offering for her to no longer be alone.

"Wanda," had tears running in her eyes down her dirty cheeks and she throw her self in Natasah arms and sobbed, it was something Wanda never did or ever though she has done. Wanda felt the woman wrapped her arms around her and shush her it felt relaxing and comforting.

Natasha knew that she already made her choice and she made a right one, now she was no longer alone she had a daughter something she never thought she would have but her she was comforting a sobbing child who had nothing and no one like Natasha.


	2. Chapter: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha adopts Wanda

Natasha knew she couldn't step back down she already offered Wanda to be part of her family and that was what she was going to do make her part of her family spiritually and legally and thanks to knowing one Tony Stark and Pepper Potts she could get the adoption papers singed before she could even say me, this was one of the many times Natasha was glad to know Tony Stark he may be annoying but he knew how to get things done when you need them to be, and that was why she was here at 11 pm on Tony and Peppers floor looking for her.

"I need to talk to Pepper or you could help as well." Natasha was straight forward she didn't have time to beat around the bush she needs this done now and fast.

"Why do you and Pepper have a thing that I don't know about? And if so can I join?" Tony said with a smirk but Natasha didn't have time for Tony's jokes 

"Grow up would ya Stark."

"You want Pepper's help so you can adopt the witch." Tony's tone became serious maybe he wasn't oblivious as to everything that was happening around him that didn't involve him and it was rare to see Tony acting serious, he was always joking and commenting on everything he could.

"She'll help you without thought." Tony wanted Pepper to help Natasha because when she did Natasha would be helping the girl that lost so much. Much more than any kid should have to lose and Tony didn't know how she could do it but he admired her for that.

"What do you think?" Natasha had to ask she knew Tony felt bad for being the man who made the weapon that killed Wanda's parents and she wanted to tell him he wasn't the one who launched the missile but she knew he would still blame himself no matter what was said.

"She thinks I killed her parents and in a way I did. But I do think you had the right idea in bringing her home and yes she fucked with all our heads but she just a kid, Nat. A messed up, lost kid, she deserves better and I want to help in any and every way I can." 

If Natasha didn't know Tony she would've thought he was drunk but she knew him and he wasn't drunk, he was remembering his childhood. Tony may have grown up filth rich and with many comforts but he always lacked the love of his parents. His mother loved him dearly but would never go against Howard Stark and then they died which led him on a path to destruction. "Tony? Natasha?" Pepper asked as she came into the view of the 2 Avengers "Pepper, Natasha needs our help quickly and quietly to adopt the lost pup she brought home. As in this should have been done yesterday." Natasha was glad Tony Stark was Tony Stark it made adopting Wanda fast and easy. And if Tony got what he wanted, it would've happened yesterday. "Well, I'm here to help like me pull a couple of strings," Pepper said That's what happens in just a couple of hours Wanda was adopted by Natasha no-lose strands everything was legal and Wanda was hers and this time Natasha didn't have any doubts like she had a daughter a child something she never thought she would have but now she did. Wanda Scarlett Romanoff was her daughter.


	3. Chapter: 3

"I'm not taking a bath."

"You have to take a bath."

"I'm not taking a bath," Wanda said again

Natasha was standing in front of Wanda, the girl was still was in the dirty clothes from the day before and much longer than a day, her hair was falling out of the braid and many cuts and bruises littered her body and they still needed to be attended to but Wanda had been to upset and had fallen asleep after she ate the soup Natasha made for her. Natasha had taken care of her feet afraid glass was still embedded in them and would cause an infection but Natasha had done that on the plane. Natasha had let her sleep she had given in but she wouldn't give in now.

Wanda had slept well and now things needed to be taken care of. She needed to be told that Natasha was now her guardian but the bath was the most important thing right now. There was a lot of time to talk of their both changing reality.

"Wanda this is not up for discussion. You will take a bath and then I will clean all your cuts and make sure you're okay physically." Natasha said she had showered before talking to Tony and Pepper the night before. Natasha had no idea it would take this long to convince a child to take a shower, she well past needed one, and Natasha wasn't backing down from this discussion. Wanda needed a shower and she was going to take a shower. "You can't make me." Wanda snapped. She crossed her arms and was glaring at Natasha but it wasn't a deathly glare or one that made you look away from it, but it was a cute glare and it fit Wanda as much as she wanted to look intimidating. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way маленькая ведьма." (little witch) Natasha didn't know what Wanda had against the bath but it was a much-needed bath and she was going to take that bath whether Natasha had to wrestle her in to take the bath. But Wanda wasn't going to back down; she saw no reason or need for her to take a bath and she didn't care what Natasha did. She wasn't going to take the bath so she continued glaring at the redhead and standing her ground, not willing to give in. "Hard way it is then," Natasha said

"Friday please fill the tube halfway, please, and make sure it's hot but not too hot," Natasha said to the AI as she picked Wanda up and took her into the bathroom

"Yes of course Miss Romanoff." 

Wanda started squirming under Natasha hold but Natasha wasn't letting go in fact this only made her hold on tighter not willing to let the girl go as much as she struggled Natasha wouldn't let Wanda go but stopped once Natasha placed her on the closed lid toilet but she began once more when Natasha started taking off her clothes.

"I don't want a bath!!!" Wanda screamed her face turning red and Natasha saw that as a win she wasn't using her powers on her so it meant she wasn't too mad

"You're dirty and since you won't do it willingly I'll help." 

Natasha contained taking off the little girl's clothes the more she took off the more she saw how skinny and malnourished Wanda was and it didn't surprise her she had grown up with little to eat and she knew at one point she looked like Wanda. People were able to count her ribs as she could now as she looked at Wanda, nothing fit Wanda at all, Natasha carefully placed the pile of clothes beside her careful not to tussle them as they were all only nearly hanging on.

"Okay, Wanda are you going to bath yourself I'm giving you a chance," Natasha said as the girl was only left in shorts and a tank top

"Fuck you!!" Wanda screamed she tried to kick Natasha 

But Natasha saw the hit coming and as she remembers at times what Laura would do when the kids just wouldn't listen she swatted Wanda's bottom and raised her eyebrows challenging Wanda to see what she would do next.

"This is going too far маленькая ведьма" (Little witch) 

Wanda stopped struggling and was rubbing the spot Natasha swatted. She didn't know why but that swat hurt more than any beating she had received and it sting and it made Wanda feel small and sorry for making Natasha's task of bathing her even more challenging.

"Are you ready for a bath now?" Natasha asked once she saw that Wanda had claimed down and was no longer at war with her to take a bath and she was happy that she didn't get a no as an answer.

"I don't think I've ever had a bath before," Wanda said looking down at her feet and it was true she had never had a bath before or shower Hydra would always hose them down. Natasha understood if Hydra was anything like the Red room she knew to cleanse oneself was something that was never typical and didn't happen so often a shower was and it was a privilege.

"Then will you let me help you bathe and wash your hair without any more tantrums? I will be gentle. But you are very dirty and it has to be done. I'd prefer it be done without more of the tantrum you are throwing."

"Okay, out of your shorts and into the bathtub. Friday will shut the water off if I am not back by the time it is half full. I'm going to find you something to wear until I can get you some clothes of your own. You can soak in the water while I find something."

Wanda was confused she already had clothes she didn't need anymore,"But I have clothes." 

"I know you have clothes but they're dirty and have holes in them and you're going to need clean clothes and other things like panties and socks and undershirts. Shorts, shirts, and pants. You need pajamas."

Natasha left the room to go and find Wanda something to wear and once she was finished with her bath they would go shopping, she found Wanda a white t-shirt and some jean overalls she didn't know she had that would fit Wanda perfectly. When she entered the bathroom she found Wanda in the bath, knees hugged to her chest and staring at the water but Natasha knew her mind was elsewhere since Wanda didn't turn around when she entered the room.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Natasha asked entering more in the room

Wanda nodded her head she didn't know what to expect but the bath wasn't starting so bad she may even enjoy it in the future but she was just sitting in the tub now so it was only the beginning she would give her final approval or disapproval later when she was done.

Natasha knelt beside the bathtub washing Wanda's hair she was still the same way she found her, although Wanda was relaxed she hadn't said anything since Natasha had started bathing her she was quite in her own thoughts not really in the world and Natasha wanted to know what she was thinking because she was relatively clammed for someone who had lost her brother.

"Wanda you know you can talk to me, right? Tell me what you're thinking." Natasha said quietly as she expertly used her fingers to loosen the dirt from the girl's long hair.

"This is wrong. He should be here with me enjoying a bath but he's dead and it's all my fault." Natasha saw tears spilling from the girl's eyes as she thought about her brother.

"Wanda it isn't your fault. It is 't your fault so stop telling yourself that. Your right he should be here but he isn't. He's in a better place and he would want you to be happy so be happy because he would want you to be and you get to start over being a kid and live the experiences that were stolen from you."

"I miss him," Wanda said in a cracked whisper

"I know and you're going to keep missing him and I know it hurts like hell but it'll get better over time you will find yourself not missing him so much and other times you'll miss him so much that you'll want him there to be with you but he won't be there but the memories of him will," Natasha said picking up Wanda's chin for her to look at her and to be honest Natasha didn't know where the motivational speech came from but it made Wanda smile and that was better than having frowning all day.

"Why are you doing this? I hurt you and you're being nice to me and I don't deserve it." Wanda asked tears no longer spilling from her eyes

"Because you remind me of me and I want to help you because you didn't do the things you did to hut=rt people but because you were lost and didn't know what was right and what was wrong and that's not your fault. You do deserve this after everything you've been through you deserve this more than anything."

"There's no point in this, they're going to come to take me back and I'll just cause you trouble."

"No, they won't. Last night Tony and Pepper helped me with some papers. To the world you are mine. I have all the legal documentation I need to prove it."

"Why? Why would you do that? You don't want me, no one wants me. Why would you?" Wanda said she was angry she didn't want to be happy and feel wanted and then at any moment it could be ripped away and Natasha wouldn't want her and would give her back to Hydra and she didn't want to go back she couldn't go back, she hated Hydra, she hated everything about her life expect Pietro he mad life bearable and without him, she didn't think she would be alive right now.

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

"I've killed people."

Natasha smiled but it wasn't out of happiness no it was out of sadness and understanding

"So have I. You and I are very much alike. But I'd like to change what your history will be. In order to do that, I had to make sure no one could take you away. You deserve better because you are a child. Your past deeds are not you, they didn't define you because you were forced to do things you didn't want to and you need to stop blaming yourself for things you had no control over."

"I'm going to be twelve you won't want me then."

Natasha knew Wanda's game she wanted her to give up on her just because she would be older soon and would think that she wouldn't want to deal with an older kid but that just motivated Natasha more because she knew Wanda had barley turned eleven a month ago and now she was alone and Wanda felt like she should be alone and should stay alone because no one wanted her but it wasn't true and Natasha planned to prove her wrong.

"You are worth it, even if you don’t know it. One day, I hope to help you understand just how much you are worth everything.”

Soon, Natasha sat Wanda in front of her on the bed and towel-dried her hair. It was no longer reddish-brown, it was much closer to Natasha's red hair now that it was clean. They would have absolutely no issue passing Wanda off as her child now.

"So once you get dressed you think you're up to go shopping. I wanted you to pick out things you like."

"I don't know what I like. Can we get books?" Wanda asked but once she did she put her head down expecting Natasha to say no but Natasha wasn't

"That's okay that's what we're going to go to the store and see what you do like and yes we can get books." Natasha pressured the girl

"Let's get you dressed, so we could leave faster."


End file.
